George Maxwell
'''George Maxwell' (才堂 不志人 Saidō Fushito) is the biological father of Alyssa Hale, and the main antagonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Appearance George Maxwell wears a bloody lab coat over a black shirt and pants with black gloves and shoes. As he keeps his face hidden behind a red Hannya mask as well his outfit, it's unclear about his actual appearance. He also wields a giant, bloody hatchet as a weapon of choice. Background The eldest son of the noble Maxwell Family, George Maxwell held a reputation as being a genius, and lived up to that, given the fact that he had worked at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab and ousted Allen Hale out of his position as one of the top lab technicians. In 1982, George had baby twins, one of them named Lynn, whom he buried because of the supposed Maxwell Curse. Because of that, he hatched his Cerebral Toxin plan as revenge against all humanity. However, he went insane due to the toxin implanted in the statue sent by Allen Hale. He turned into a psychopathic killer and, not only starting to kill, supposedly released the zombies. Drama CD At some point, prior to the game's events, he stalked Ashley Tate, who was coming home from school. He eventually caught her and injected her with Cerebral Toxin, turning her into a zombie. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' George Maxwell only appears in Chapter 3 and is the first enemy Alyssa encounters as she wanders around the lab. After avoiding/dispatching him after Maxwell's first encounter, Alyssa will encounter him again in a computer room, looking down at a wall. Upon attempting to talk to him, George Maxwell turned around and claimed that she wasn't "supposed to have been born" before attempting to attack her. Later, after Allen Hale unlocked the door to the Lab Director's Office, as Alyssa confronts him, George Maxwell's hatchet can be heard dragging just before he enters the room, prompting Allen Hale to move Alyssa into the office. After Phillip, the lab director, entered the room, the three then supposedly had a "conservation". When Alyssa enters the basement shrine, George Maxwell was confronting Allen Hale, who admits of having been jealous of Maxwell himself as well being the cause of Maxwell's insanity. After Allen Hale revealed that Alyssa is the biological daughter of George Maxwell, Maxwell himself attempts to kill Alyssa but is shot down by Allen Hale. After Allen Hale revealed that he used the Golden Statue in attempt to bring down Maxwell instead of Alyssa before collapsing, before Alyssa can reach to her fallen adoptive father, George Maxwell rise up in a final attempt to kill his biological daughter, only to be finally killed by Alex Corey. His corpse is presumably destroyed when the lab exploded at the game's climax. Method of attack As the third and final enemy, George Maxwell's weapon of choice is a giant hatchet, which creates an audible traction on the ground to indicate his approach. Unlike Stephanie or the zombies, he can come into the area where the player is at random moments, similar to Scissorman of Clock Tower. Whenever Alyssa/Bates encounters George Maxwell or simply George Maxwell entering the current room where Alyssa/Bates is, he'll stalk Alyssa/Bates relentlessly unless Alyssa/Bates find any means to incapacitate or evade him. Should Alyssa/Bates come into contact with George Maxwell, this will trigger Panic: Alyssa/Bates will stand still in fear as George Maxwell prepares to slice her/him. *If the player succeeds, Alyssa will jump out of the way as George Maxwell strikes down; as Bates, he will kick George Maxwell to the floor before George Maxwell can attack. *If the player fails, George Maxwell will strike down at Alyssa/Bates, killing her/him; thus resulting a Game Over. As Alyssa, she can take down George Maxwell with a chair, a fire extinguisher, or a simple object (unlike the other two, require two hits). She can also avoid him in a hiding spot such as a locker or bathroom stall. Bates can dispatch him with a shotgun (two shots), or machine gun. Alternate endings *If the player confronts George Maxwell as Bates during Maxwell's second encounter, George Maxwell will strike down an unsuspecting Bates, killing him; thus resulting in Ending F. Trivia *Maxwell wears a dark red Noh hannya mask. Traditionally, hannya masks represent the spirit of a female turned evil as a result of envy. Although Maxwell is not female, the mask could still represent the envy he felt after he was forced to bury his children, or represent the envy of Allen Hale or Shannon Lewis. The color dark red in Noh theater represents true demons. *George Maxwell's chase theme is Shiver Saido. *His appearance is a direct reference to the fictional serial killer Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series. *He is the only stalker in-game to appear in the opening FMV cinematic. *It's implied in-game that George Maxwell and his family were involved in occult rituals, but this is unconfirmed. *He is not related to Helen Maxwell. Gallery George18kk.gif|Concept art Wall2.jpg|Wallpaper Maxwell - Intro.png|Maxwell in the FMV intro MaxwellLab.png|In-game appearance Maxwell, George Maxwell, George Maxwell, George Maxwell, George Maxwell, George